Recuerdo (una sombra del pasado que no volverá)
by lunaSK
Summary: A todos le gustaba la idea de que Hawk Moth desapareció en un estallido de luz roja. Pero Marinette y Chat Noir saben la verdad, que no fue así, que muchas cosas sucedieron la noche en que el mal fue derrotado. Ahora, ocho años después, Marinette está de vuelta en París y Adrien está comenzando a recordar.


_El único personaje que me pertenece es Bastian, los demás los uso para divertirme un rato. _

* * *

_¿Qué pasa si me caigo y me lastimo?_

_¿Sabrás cómo arreglarme?_

Ladybug respiró profundamente, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire. Se preguntó brevemente qué estaba haciendo, pero la respuesta se quedó atorada en la boca del estómago. Y el sentimiento no la abandonó hasta que pudo divisar la figura de su compañero esperándola en su punto de encuentro. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y la luna se medio escondía tras ellas, pero la noche seguía siendo hermosa y las personas abajo disfrutaban de la ciudad del amor.

–Buginette. –la saludó él. Ladybug rió al escucharlo, después de tanto tiempo, llamarla con ese apoyo. Supuso que era apropiado que lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

–¿Cómo estás, Chat? –le preguntó. Ladybug intentó no vagar en sus recuerdos a esa noche en particular, pero viéndolo le fue casi imposible y de repente se sintió tan abrumada y con ganas de echarse a correr. –¿Realmente pasaron siete años? –No pudo evitar soltar.

Su voz era tranquila cuando respondió: –Sí.

Otra razón por la que se había tardado en volver a París, su voz le recordó, era porque allá todos recordaban. Aunque no de la forma en la que, en realidad, había sucedido. No ayudaba que la noche estuviera así, como si fuera la noche en que todo terminó.

–Pero París sigue igual. –había un peso extra en la voz de Chat Noir.

–Está bien. –respondió Ladybug, sentándose a su lado. Había pasado mucho tiempo y nunca habían estado tan separados como en ese momento, tal vez lo habían estado _aquella noche. _–¿lo cambiarías si pudieras? –no hacían falta las otras palabras, ambos estaban allí por lo mismo.

Los silencios nunca habían sido tan ruidosos, pero otra vez _aquella noche _lo había sido y todo había cambiado. No era que ella pudiera haber hecho algo para cambiarlo. Para ninguno.

Para él, ella podía verlo en su postura rígida, era difícil verla directamente a los ojos y no era que pudiera culparlo. Todo fue ella. Y no era como si hubiera habido otra opción. Había tantas cosas buenas antes de esa noche y si fuera otro día podrían ignorarlo, pero se cumplían siete años y no era algo que podían hacer. No era algo que querían hacer.

–Lo hice, en parte. –por supuesto que sí, él se había quedado y lo había hecho. –pero no sé, no fue como si tuviera voz aquella noche. –Añadió con la voz dura. Para ella y un poco para él mismo que no había peleado con más fuerza, pero más para ella que fue la que tomó la decisión. –Pero tampoco la tuviste. Si hubo alguien que salió vencedor no fuimos nosotros, no fuiste tú.

Había puesto toda la distancia posible entre ella y París después de esa noche. No era que alguien además de él lo supiera. Ladybug había salvado la ciudad del mal, pero la chica que se escondía bajo la máscara había tenido que sacrificarlo todo y nadie lo sabía además de ellos. Y estaba bien.

–No lo haría. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin parecer egoísta? –Le preguntó.

El silencio fue su respuesta. Pero sus ojos le recordaron que alguna vez esa ciudad había sido suya para proteger. Y lo había hecho, no había en ella un hueso que se arrepintiera. Y, mientras miraba abajo donde no podía distinguir los rostros, se preguntó otra vez qué estaba haciendo.

–¿Sabes que no había otra elección?

–Sé que no, Ladybug, pero en noches como éstas deseo que la hubiera. –el corazón de Chat Noir siempre había sido suave y amoroso. Se notaba en su voz. –Te lo quitaron todo en una noche.

_Aquella noche _ella había decidido darle todo lo que se le había arrebatado. A él. A su padre. A su madre. Y no era culpa de nadie, ya se había decidido de esa forma mucho antes de que realmente sucediera. Pero otra vez, eso era algo que solo ellos sabían y así se tenía que quedar.

–El maestro Fu dice que vas a entregar el miraculous ¿es cierto? –Rompió el silencio. Atrás de su tono despreocupado se escondía el miedo a que pudiera volver a suceder algo como _aquella noche. _

–Es cierto, sí. El mal vuelve amenazar París y no puedo protegerla. La ciudad necesita a Ladybug y yo no puedo hacerlo, ya no soy lo que necesitan. –Respondió con lo que creyó era un tono suave.

–¡¿y yo lo era aquella noche?! ¡¿eh?! –Estalló Chat Noir. No era como si no lo hubiera esperado. –Era solo un niño cuando me arrastraste, Marinette. –llamarla por su nombre fue como una puñalada al corazón. –Pero no te importo. Doce años tenía cuando apareciste en mi habitación en medio de la noche y me dijiste que debía convertirme en un héroe sin explicarme que estaba pasando. –El enojo disminuyó mientras iba hablando. –No entendía nada. Estaba tan asustado y no me explicaste nada. Y tuve que ver como te lo quitaban todo. ¡No fue justo! –no, no lo fue, pero Chat Noir había sido un niño para entenderlo. Y cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para hacerlo, lo había hecho con amargura.

_Aquella noche _después de que la oscuridad consumiera a Hawk Moth y Adrien hubiera quedado atrapado en ella tratando de salvarlo, las decisiones habían tenido que tomarse apresuradamente y el único candidato para convertirse en Chat Noir, Plagg le había dicho, no era más que un mocoso. Y todo había estado pasando tan rápido que no había habido tiempo para explicaciones de ningún tipo. Pero si hubiera podido lo habría hecho. No fue así como se dieron las cosas y tiempo les pisaba los talones, había tenido que actuar rápido.

A todos les gustaba la idea de que Hawk Moth desapareció en un estallido de luz roja. Era mejor así. Pero ella y Chat Noir habían perdido tanto _aquella noche_ que les era imposible olvidarlo. Ladybug le había quitado la inocencia al pequeño de doce años _aquella noche, _y ese era su mayor remordimiento. Le había devuelto a Adrien la suya, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.

–Y después te fuiste.

–No podía quedarme y lo sabes, Bastian. –llamarlo por su nombre siempre había sido difícil. Un nombre lo había hecho real. –Quería hacerlo, pero quería muchas cosas que no podía permitirme y tuve que irme.

Un trueno interrumpió el momento. Y otra vez tenía dieciocho años, de pie en la vieja mansión Agreste, con un temeroso Chat Noir y un desorientado Hawk Moth y el poder de arreglarlo en sus manos. Cuando, una voz más allá de ellos le dijo el precio a pagar por cumplir su deseo, todo se detuvo. Marinette tenía que irse, al menos de la memoria de todos. Sus padres. Alya. Nino. Sus compañeros de clase. Adrien. Todos. Y así se hizo. Así fue como sucedió. Un estallido de luz se extendió por todo París y Marinette desapareció, sólo quedaba Ladybug.

La magia hizo el resto. Acomodó los espacios en blanco. Y sólo quedaba Ladybug. Tres semanas después ni ella quedaba.

–Sé que tuviste que hacerlo. El deseo ni siquiera era tuyo y, sin embargo, tuviste que pagar por el. Un corazón noble lo perdió todo por un deseo egoísta ¿Qué hay de justo en eso? Es casi poético, pero una mierda. –resoplo el adolescente.

Lo miró atentamente y vio como el niño asustadizo de _aquella noche _había crecido. No era más el pequeño que no tenía idea de como usar el bastón, que tenía miedo de lo que su _Cataclysm _podía hacer, que la miraba con fingido respeto. No era más el niño enojado del que se había despedido una noche antes de que comenzará el invierno. Se había convertido en un gran Chat Noir. El mocoso, como Plagg todavía lo llamaba, se había visto obligado a convertirse en algo que no quería. Y Marinette estaba orgullosa de él.

–¿Sabes por qué estoy acá?

–Para entregar tu miraculous.

–Sí, pero también estoy acá porque no fui una buena Ladybug después de ese día. Y quiero serlo ahora antes de que alguien tome mi lugar. –no hacía falta levantar la voz ni la mirada para captar la atención del chico. Él podía haber fingido respeto durante mucho tiempo, pero ella finalmente se lo había ganado. –No va a ser fácil, Chat Noir, van a tropezar muchísimas veces y estar en desacuerdo muchísimas más, pero tendrán que confiar el uno al otro. Y tampoco puedo prometer que algo como lo que paso no pueda volver a pasar, pero estás más preparado por si pasa. Ayúdala. No es fácil mantenerse en el pedestal, a veces va a tambalear o va a querer bajarse. Ayúdala a que no pase lo que pasamos. –de repente se vio envuelta en los brazos del chico. Estaba llorando. Tal vez por ella que no había podido hacerlo. Y por él que había tenido que aguantarlo por tantos años. – Y déjala que te ayude, no seas orgulloso. Será difícil a veces y otras veces tan fácil como respirar, pero si se quedan juntos y confían en el otro todo será mejor y, otra vez, el bien vencerá. – le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Cuando el amanecer asomó, se separaron y Ladybug miró a su compañero. Pensó entonces que ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No había vuelto por ella, cada vez que volvía era por el pequeño niño de doce años que había sacado de la cama, por el niño al que le había enseñado de la peor forma el significado de heroísmo; volvía porque era el único que realmente sabía de Marinette y ella era la única que sabía del pequeño Bastian y lo que había cambiado aquella noche. Porque eran los únicos que habían estado allí cuando todo cambio. Porque cuando estaban juntos le dolía menos. Y estaba bien.

–¿Una última carrera ancianette? –Bromeó él mirándola por encima del hombro.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_Este es el comienzo de una pequeña serie de mini historias que vengo a contar si ustedes quieren leerla. Esta es la primera y decidí contar todo de forma diferente, voy a hacer algunos saltos en el tiempo por motivos que tienen que ver con la historia y que voy a ir explicando en los capítulos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña introducción a esta historia. _

**_Títulos_**

**_[1] Recuerdo (una sombra del pasado que no volverá) _**

**_[2] Errores (que nos llevaron al desastre) _**

_**[3] Te vas (y no supe explicármelo a mí) **_

_**[4] Sigo esperándote (pero no sé dónde) **_

_**[5] Se desvanece (y una nueva sensación) **_

_Voy a tratar de actualizar tan rápido como pueda, pero como estoy en época de exámenes y finales posiblemente me tarde algunas semanas en hacerlo. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. _

_Saludos. _


End file.
